


Richter：神意裁决

by SoulsCreed



Category: Elsword
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulsCreed/pseuds/SoulsCreed
Summary: -梦里的距离还是太遥远了……不如睁开眼睛，我就在你面前。





	Richter：神意裁决

[8]

安静。

太安静了……

以至于当他从这片绝对的死寂中挣开眼睛时，忍不住打了个寒颤。

视野中仍有一小部分磨砂质黑色边缘未能散去，红色薄雾占据了剩下的部分。

是……森林？

朦胧间看到草叶和树影晃动。拖着疲惫的身躯和混沌的思维，艰难地一步步向前走去，耳畔不时回响起尖锐的杂音。

我是……谁……？

产生这个念头的瞬间，从太阳穴处传来剧烈的疼痛。头痛欲裂间隐约感觉到有什么扯住了他的衣角，似乎在阻止他继续向前。

 

一个模糊的黑色影子……？

没有其他任何思考，魔法自行启动，由魔力聚集成的淡绿色短剑径直刺向那片黑影的胸口。

剑刃的贯穿声也有些缥缈，像是从很远的地方缓缓传来。随着红色液体滴落，眼前的一切开始逐渐清晰起来。

那片黑影也随之露出了它原本的面目——

小孩子？！

一张倍感熟悉又无法回忆起来的脸出现在眼前。不知为何，看清那张脸后，他握着剑的手开始不受控制地颤抖起来。

那个孩子看着贯穿自己胸口的剑，慢慢抬起头，眼睛里满是惊恐。

心脏被撕成无数块又强制缝合，熟悉的感觉再次涌现，让他的胸口更加剧烈的疼痛起来。

迫切想要结束这一切的念头让他变得疯狂，再度用力，手中的剑刺入更深处。

耳畔充斥着心跳声和涓涓血流声，背景不断扭曲，那个孩子的脸也开始变得模糊起来。

“……”

小孩子口型微动，似乎在呼唤着什么。

“Blu……”

“Bluhen……”

那个尚还稚嫩的声音穿透层层杂音传到他的耳边。

“Bluhen……？”他也忍不住小声念出那个名字。从自己口中发出的音节有着说不清的古怪。下一刻无数呼唤声响起，重复着同样的发音。

众多声音渐渐汇聚，最终只剩下唯一——他想起来了……

他的名字，那个孩子的名字。

 

“我都做了些什么啊……”  
　　  
双手不知何时早已被鲜血浸染，Lofty Executor依旧望着他，只是目光开始渐渐溃散。  
　　  
Bluhen松开手中早就快要握不住的剑，缓缓渗下的鲜血逐渐遮蔽了视线。

 

…………

 

几小时之前。

 

“真没想到你会这么早过来。”Daybreaker双手搭在护栏上，目光游走在场地两边的Bluhen和Twilight之间。

早在很久之前，就有人在风息之塔附近辟出一块区域，建成了竞技场一类的存在，用于魔法师之间的切磋。

此时Bluhen已经脱掉了他厚重的外套，只剩下裁剪得体的里衣，能看到部分露出的腰际和肩膀。

“嘛……总觉得再不做点什么的话骨头就会锈掉了。”他抬手轻轻挥动，艾伊特出现在身旁。“启程之前自然需要热身一下。”

站在另一头的Twilight毫不在意两人之间的对话，正认真擦拭手中的埃兰迪尔，剑刃折射着银白的利光。

“那么按照老规矩，点到即止。”说完Daybreaker后退一步，同时Twilight也收回剑油，举起了手中的埃兰迪尔。

 

“开始！”

 

随着Daybreaker的声音落下，Twilight的身影瞬间消失在视野中。要知道，能供刺客藏匿的绝不只有物理上的黑暗，还有视觉的盲区。对于曾经担任“暗夜拯救队”队长的Twilight，这些早已是登峰造极。

Bluhen依旧站在原地，甚至连头都没有转动。萤绿色魔法阵在脚下徐徐展开。与Twilight比拼速度是非常不明智的，一味地躲闪最终也只会露出破绽。浮在身边的艾伊特闪动着，空间里每一点魔力波动都被收集起来，传达给他。

来了！从左侧后方。

剑光刺中艾伊特汇聚出的浅绿色屏障，发出一阵嗡鸣，随着屏障消失，Twilight的身影也一同消失不见。

又是几次袭击，被Bluhen一一化解。Twilight于某刻停下了移动，站在了Bluhen的视野里。

“看样子你是不打算离开那个魔法阵了。”说这话的同时，她抛动埃兰迪尔，又重新抓住剑柄，利刃指向Bluhen。

“魔法师当然不会轻易想离开他的魔法阵。如果可以的话，我也想永远不离开极光之歌的作用范围。”说到这Bluhen露出惋惜的表情，“可惜它是有时间限制的。”

与快节奏单位作战一直是他的弱项，极光之歌虽然在一定程度上缓解了这个问题，但也不是一劳永逸。随着极光之歌的光芒开始渐渐暗淡，Bluhen清楚，真正的对决才刚刚开始。

艾伊特变为蓝色，锋利的冰刃自空气中凝聚，快速追向Twilight。Twilight敏捷地躲开，身影重新消失。

Bluhen也离开了原位，艾伊特变为红色，同时绿色能量球从他原本站立的位置升起。

嘭！Twilight出现在半空中，一大片艾德拉斯树枝与绿色光耀一同引爆，两股能量碰撞，魔力波动扩散，Bluhen下意识后退一步。

嘭。脚下又传来另一种不大的爆开声，Bluhen心生不妙，低头一看，果然看到一小节藤蔓牢牢缠在了他的脚踝上。

“遭了……！”

实在是太大意了，居然踩上了Twilight布置好的陷阱。Bluhen以最快速度想要摆脱陷阱，然而Twilight的速度更胜一筹。

因爆炸产生的波动早已散去，Twilight正面袭来，埃兰迪尔特有的剑光出现在眼前——

周围的一切都在那一刻暗了下去。

 

…………

 

铁链被扯得哗啦作响，视野里的一切又变得清晰起来。心脏依旧狂跳不止，从两侧脸颊滑落的液体不知是汗水还是泪水。

Daybreaker半弯腰，在离Bluhen不远处一脸担忧的望着他，Twilight抱着手臂站在更远处，兜帽遮住了大半张脸，看不清表情。

“我……这是现实还是梦……”

即使眼前的两人看上去如此熟悉且真实，Bluhen还是无法从先前残酷的幻境中完全解脱出来。

“你终于醒了。”Daybreaker松了口气，眉头舒展开。“这里当然是现实。”

Bluhen这才注意到自己正身处一个类似旧时审讯室的地方，被沉重的神罚之锁牢牢捆住。

“抱歉……但在之前那种情况下我们不得不这样做。”

“没什么。”Bluhen已经能猜出事情的经过。“给你们添麻烦了。”

Twilight走上前，掀开兜帽，目光冰冷：“道歉向来毫无意义。Bluhen，一直以来你都是我们之中最稳定的一个。是什么让你如此动摇？”

“Twilight……”Daybreaker拽住Twilight的披风，试图制止她继续说下去。

“……”Bluhen沉默着低下头。

“血月将至，你也应该清楚如果在这时候失控会带来多大的麻烦。”

“好自为之吧。”

说完，Twilight利落地转身离去。

 

沉默持续了很长一段时间。

“Twilight之前的话有些言重了。”Daybreaker倚靠在早已残破的墙壁上，发出一声轻叹。“上次血月时发生的事情，她仍旧无法释怀。”

“其实对我而已也是如此……无数个夜晚，闭上眼睛，那些孩子的面容依旧会在脑海里清晰地浮现。”

“还有Anemos……”

说到这，Daybreaker突然停住了。抹掉眼角溢出的泪水，勉强挤出一个笑容：“抱歉突然对你说这些莫名其妙的话，我帮你把锁链打开吧。”

“不用了。”Bluhen摇摇头，同时小幅度动了动身体，确认了一下锁链的强度。“就这样暂时将我封印起来吧。”

“什么……？”

“直到血月降临时再把我唤醒。”

Bluhen重新抬起头，露出略带疲惫的笑容。

“我也该好好休息一下了。”

[9]

破晓时分，残星尚未隐去，一切依旧沉睡在昨夜的静寂之中。学院处在一片朦胧的灰暗之中，唯有一处亮有灯光。

 

Arme Thaumaturgy把刻到一半的符文扔回桌子上。桌面已经堆积了不少被雕刻过的血石，有微光在它们表面复杂的纹路间流动。

明明只差一点就能完成了，但不知为何，他却始终无法静下心去刻好最后几刀。

过去，凭借与Bluhen建立起的联系，只靠与魔力之流共鸣，直觉便会引导他将符文雕刻做到极致。然而在失去了这份联系后，他再也感受不到来自Bluhen的魔力流动，也听不到那些温柔的呢喃声了。

现在他需要像其他人一样，分毫不差记下那些没有规律可寻的复杂图案，任何一点偏差都会让之前的努力全部白费。

如果仅仅是失去了外力帮助，那倒也没什么。Arme Thaumaturgy足够冷静，细心，也有着超出常人的毅力，即使没有Bluhen赋予他的“共鸣”，他也依旧可以凭借自己的努力把这一切做好。

可现在看来，他失去的不仅仅只是一份助力。

Arme Thaumaturgy深呼吸，又缓缓吐出一口浊气。

仍然无法平静下来。

 

连续高强度作业的疲惫感涌上来，注意力早已无法集中，思绪纷乱。

再长的时间也无法抹去深深烙入心底的痛苦，黑色的双手无时无刻不将其攫紧，而在那其中，时间崩坏，理智破碎，只剩下无尽的窒息。曾经暧昧的梦境被梦魇割据，四分五裂间仍依稀可见那熟悉的笑容。下一刻，冰冷的眼睛与他对视，积雪覆盖整个森林，永无天日。

 

痛苦……

 

一阵眩晕将感官全部抛飞，天旋地转间Arme Thaumaturgy撑着桌子剧烈干呕起来，酸水刺痛喉咙，鼻腔也火辣辣地痛，随后他抱着头伏倒在桌上，费劲地喘息着。

即使是这样，他也无法对他产生一丝怨恨。

 

说到底……是我索取的太多了。

 

Arme Thaumaturgy抓过桌子上的刻刀，支起身，踉跄走到镜子前，一只手扶住镜子才勉强站稳。

握住刻刀的另一只手粗暴地扯开上衣，大半个上身裸露出来，暴露在空气中，被冷气激起一层细密的小疙瘩。

镜子里映出的早已不是曾经那个纤瘦的少年，Arme Thaumaturgy将尖刃对准左侧胸口，咬着牙，划了下去。

利刃的冰冷渗入血肉，皮肤瞬间被分割开，像是久违地打开了一个宣泄口，黏稠的黑色情感随着血液一同流出。

 

这时候，疼痛反而更像一种救赎。

 

刀刃没有刺入更深处。血淌下来，留下一条条猩红色痕迹，他调整角度，又刻下了第二刀。

一刀……又一刀。时间虽然不会停止流逝，但也早已变得无关紧要。一道道刻痕叠压，鲜血染红了半侧。时不时会有先前流出的冷汗淌入伤口，但已经没有了任何疼痛感。仿佛被雕刻的并不是肉体，而是其他什么无机物。渐渐的，他感觉自己握着刻刀的手又恢复了平稳，内心深处的杂乱也被一点点剥离。

随着最后一刀落下，数道刻痕连接成为一个整体，如一张精心织起的网，收束心脏。苍白的肤色与鲜红血迹形成鲜明对比，冷漠的神情使整张脸都变得陌生。被血浸染的光开始流动，符文发挥作用。Arme Thaumaturgy闭上眼睛，感觉到温暖的潮水从四面八方涌来，而他仿佛置身于海，向幽邃的更深处沉沦。

记忆片段走马灯般浮现，一幕幕清晰映过，Arme Thaumaturgy睁开眼睛漠然地看着这一切，未有一丝情绪波动。

他重新闭上眼，记忆化作鱼群溃散，水声退却，胸口的刻痕暗淡下去。

成功了。

 

一个过去从未有过，可以封印感情的符文。

[10]

正处于毕业典礼的缘故，连食堂里都挂上了彩灯和学院各系彩旗。高峰时间早就已经过去，食堂里自然也没有那么拥挤，剩余仍在就餐的人零零散散坐在各处。

Arme Thaumaturgy端着选好的午饭，本来想找个没人的角落坐下，老远就看到一个红头发的家伙拼命朝他挥手。

犹豫片刻之后，他还是朝Rune Slayer的方向走去。

Rune Slayer挪出一块位置，拍着木制长椅：“我还以为我是整个学院最后一个来吃午饭的。”

Arme Thaumaturgy用“嗯”简单回应了，放好盘子坐下。早就习惯的Rune Slayer对他的反应毫不介意。

说起来，因为Arme Thaumaturgy自带的大范围制冷效果，一般不太有人敢轻易跟他搭话。也就Rune Slayer这种神经大条的家伙会这么耿直的直接把他叫过来并且丝毫不受影响。

坐在对面的人在冷场光环的持续笼罩下犹豫了半天，终于忍不住小声询问Rune Slayer：“Rune Slayer哥……这位是？”

Arme Thaumaturgy这才注意到对面还坐着一个金色短发少年，正紧张兮兮地往这边偷瞟。

“哦哦，忘记说了！”Rune Slayer这才反应过来，一拍脑袋，“对面这位是Tactical Trooper，炼金系，是学弟。”又转向Arme Thaumaturgy，“我旁边这位可是符文系大名鼎鼎，百年不遇的奇才！Arme Thaumaturgy！”

Rune Slayer地吹鼓让Arme Thaumaturgy的手不由自主地一颤，差点没端住盛汤的碗。

“……无稽之谈。”

“别谦虚了！连那个据说从没夸过任何人的鲁托都承认你做的不错欸！导师们都说你已经可以反过来教他们该怎么做了，毕业后直接进入教会的圣歌团也完全没有问题！”

“……”Arme Thaumaturgy低下头加快了吃饭速度。

Rune Slayer继续向学弟滔滔不绝讲述符文系的辉煌史，冷不丁停下来问了一句：“今天好像一直没看到Lunatic Psyker啊。”

沉默持续了一会，Arme Thaumaturgy才意识到Rune Slayer是在问自己。

“我也没看到。”毕竟大部分时间他都泡在研究室里，要么就是待在单人间宿舍里，对同系同学的去向根本没有概念。

“好奇怪啊……他难道不参加典礼吗。”Rune Slayer不解。随后他继续说到：“Arme Thaumaturgy你也不能太勉强自己，平时都不怎么看你休息，这样身体会撑不住的吧？这都毕业了，也应该好好……”

“我吃完了。”Arme Thaumaturgy端起盘子站起身。

“这么快？！”Rune Slayer瞅了一眼自己才吃到一半的午饭，“那下午礼堂见。”

“嗯。”

“学长再见！”Tactical Trooper终于鼓起勇气跟Arme Thaumaturgy对话。

然而这时Arme Thaumaturgy已经离开位置走远了。

 

“……”特地站起身的Tactical Trooper石化在原地。

“那个……他可能只是没听到而已。”Rune Slayer安慰到。

“啊啊啊啊啊……！”Tactical Trooper沮丧地趴回桌子上，“果……果然跟传闻里说得一样，是个超可怕的人！！”

Rune Slayer嚼着饭，“其实也不是那样……Arme Thaumaturgy以前只是话少而已，根本称不上是难以相处的人。”

“总觉得从某天开始就突然变了……”

“到底是从什么时候开始的……？”

 

…………

 

短暂的午休时间过后，所有人都聚集到了礼堂。典礼还没有正式开始，礼堂里各种吵闹声混杂。

Arme Thaumaturgy坐在第一排，旁边几乎全是各系德高望重的导师。本来校方是想让他做代表登台演讲，但体验了他那毫无感情地棒读之后，校方就果断扼杀了这个危险的想法。

 

陆陆续续有学员的家属到来，从后排不断传来惊喜的呼声。

这种混乱又持续了一段时间，直到主持登台，导师们开始维护现场秩序。

 

仪式这种东西向来都是充满形式主义的，简而言之就是浪费时间。主持人巴啦啦说完典礼致辞，又开始慷慨激昂地讲述校史，顺便吹鼓了一波教会对人类进步的贡献，过程中时不时还要低头看一眼手里的稿纸。

Arme Thaumaturgy既没有感到无聊也没有被调动起情绪，没有人知道他正在想什么。

冗长的致辞结束，气氛也活跃的差不多，台上开始对各系的杰出学员进行点名表彰，被点到名字的人站去台上接受颁奖。

 

这个环节会持续很长一段时间，然后由杰出代表发言，再由导师发言，最后院长发言，整个典礼就差不多落幕了。

Arme Thaumaturgy开始思考在结束之后自己是选择留校还是带上几乎等于没有的行李直奔教会。毕竟现在他已经没有那个可以回去，被称之为家的东西了。

留校的话就是作为导师，教导以后的新生，他觉得这种事他做不来。至于教会那边的情况他不太清楚，只知道有个致力于符文研究和开发的圣歌团。

而在潜意识里，他对教会抱有一种说不清抵触。

在学院这几年里时不时就会被灌输“魔女与她们的魔法是邪恶的”，Arme Thaumaturgy甚至亲眼见证了几次魔女审判——早已不成人形的怪物被绑上十字架，在烈火中焚烧殆尽。

也许他们的做法是对的，毕竟就连Bluhen也认为那些怪物已经不能被称之为人了。但想起曾经亲眼见到的怪物化过程，Arme Thaumaturgy还是觉得事情不应该这么简单，这其中一定另有隐情。

 

浪潮般的掌声响起，打断了他的思绪，热烈的气氛让一直被封闭的空气都变得厚重闷热起来。礼堂的门窗已经全部打开，清爽的风带着黄昏时分橘金色的光涌进来。

“快看外面！”

不知是谁大声喊了一句，不少人都下意识往外看去。远处银灰铠甲的骑士步伐整齐，红色披风随风鼓动，在他们身后跟着一群一身白袍的人，胸口处佩戴着金色教会徽章，白纱把脸遮的严严实实。

礼堂里一下安静了不少，隐约能听到吟唱声传来。

王国骑士团的骑士和教会的圣歌团？

已经有不少眼尖的人认出了造访者们，但是谁也想不明白这些人为什么会在这时候到学院来。

“教皇陛下驾到。”

平稳深沉的声音如神谕般传来，骑士们左右分立两排，留出一条通路，所有人的目光都向那其中汇聚——

一个白发女子缓缓走来，纯白无暇的礼服周边镶有不少金饰，周身散发着圣洁的光辉。

“参见教皇冕下。”

学院导师们全部单膝跪下，学员们也纷纷效仿。Arme Thaumaturgy虽然已经站起身，却没有效仿，在一群人中显得格格不入。

跟随在教皇两旁的两名骑士见此，大声呵斥到：“放肆，见到教皇还不行礼！”说完快步上前想过去强制让他跪下。

Arme Thaumaturgy觉察到两人的行动，做好了躲避的准备。他不是喜欢惹是生非的人，也知道这种时候人云亦云能避免很多麻烦，但却怎么也做不出相同的举动。

能让他心甘情愿跪下的只有那一人，除此之外，鬼神现身又能如何？更何况区区教皇。

“够了。”教皇挥手制止了两位骑士，“诸位免礼。”

一股温和的波动传遍整个礼堂，看到众人纷纷起身，教皇对学院院长点头示意：“不用在意我们，请继续吧。”

 

颁奖仪式继续进行，只是比起之前气氛庄严了很多。

“接下来公布学院的最高荣誉，‘神之意志’获得者！”说到这，主持人故意卖关子停顿了几秒，“获得者是——符文系的Arme Thaumaturgy！”

随着Arme Thaumaturgy走上台，沉寂的现场再度爆发出热烈的掌声。先后改进近百种符文，创造了十余种新符文，这一系列壮举让Arme Thaumaturgy这个名字在学院无人不知。提到他，所有人都会流露出敬佩。

“奇术师”一名当之无愧。

台下，连教皇也跟着一同鼓起掌来。

“教皇冕下，他就是我们要找的人。”一名圣歌团成员压低声音提醒到。

教皇点点头，在所有人震惊的目光下站起来，也走上台去。主持人急忙把奖杯和荣誉书塞到Arme Thaumaturgy手里退去一边，台上只剩教皇与他相对而立。

“由圣职者大人带来的那个孩子……百闻不如一见，你比我们任何人想象中的还要优秀。”教皇缓缓开口，“因此，我将给予你另外的，来自教会的荣誉。”

说着，教皇神色庄重地一点点解下自己额头上的金色冕冠，“Richter之名，以及教皇继承者之位。”

此话一出，现场一片哗然。

“等等……”Arme Thaumaturgy下意识后退，Richter代表什么他并不清楚，但教皇一位……“这太突然了。”

“你就是我们等待已久的那个人。教会需要你，人类的未来同样需要你。”

“……”

“你想知道的一切，在教会中都能找到答案。”教皇用只有他一人能听到的声音轻声说道。

Arme Thaumaturgy的心毫无征兆地狂跳了一下。这是在用符文封住感情后第一次发生这种情况。对方提出了一个他无法拒绝的条件……他明白，即使用尽各种方法麻痹自己，也无法停止他对一切真相的渴求。那个人是他存在的全部意义，如果能解开一切迷题，是否还会有机会再见他一面？而现在解开迷题的机会似乎就出现在眼前，只要伸出手就能牢牢抓住。

“无需现在做出决定。”似乎看出了他内心的波动，教皇再次放慢语速，语气也更加柔和，“教会的大门永远为你敞开。”

“感谢您赋予的荣誉……恕我现在还没有能力接受。”不经意间，手中的荣誉书被握成一团，“但我会加入教会。”

“很好。”教皇满意地点点头，同时一个圣歌团成员低着头走上台，把端着的白色礼袍毕恭毕敬地递给教皇。

接过礼袍，展开的瞬间，如鸟儿舒展洁白的羽翼，露出藏于其中的蓝色绒羽。蓝色绸带从胸前两侧垂下，肩膀两侧的蓝色绸带上用进线绣着从未见过的图案。

教皇将教会标志佩戴到他的胸口：“感谢你为进步做出的一切。”

圣歌团所有成员同时俯身行礼，清脆的奏鸣声与神圣的歌声一同响起，星星之火燃尽夜空，由幻想勾勒出的天使展开六翼，与福音一同降临。

[11]

四面皆是纯白色石材。Arme Thaumaturgy行走在这片无尽的白色中，能听到的只有自己不断响起的脚步声。

按教皇所说，这条通道的尽头就是他想要的答案，届时他再做出选择。

踏空感突然传来，Arme Thaumaturgy进入了失神状态。

 

“Arme Thaumaturgy。”

好像过了很久很久，又像是短暂的一瞬间，Arme Thaumaturgy听到一个声音呼唤着他的名字。他睁开眼，发现自己正站在一个奇异的空间，天空在身后倾泻，四周布满浅蓝色结晶，同化了整个空间的色调；草木皆像是由光团构成，散发浅白色光辉。

“这是什么地方？”

完全陌生的场景。

“伊莲娜圣地。”那个声音回答了他近乎自言自语的问题。

Arme Thaumaturgy这才注意到那个声音的来源，他寻着声音转过身去，看到了一个人。

一个……再熟悉不过的人。

瞳孔骤然缩紧，那颗近乎沉寂的心脏再次疯狂跳动，连理智都要被一起剥离。

“Bluhen……？”颤抖的声音近乎嘶哑，Arme Thaumaturgy失神般抬起手，想要靠触摸确认眼前景象的真实。

在指尖离那张脸只剩下一点距离时，异样感突然从胸口刻着符文印记的地方传来。符文重新发挥作用，爆发的情感再次被抑制，理智站回至高处，冰冷地注视着他。

Arme Thaumaturgy瞬间便意识到了不对劲。

“你不是他……谁允许你变成这个样子！”动作改变，Arme Thaumaturgy单手用力掐住假Bluhen的脖子。

“哦？”看到眼前的人突然翻脸，「Bluhen」象征性露出惊讶的表情，“真是出人意料的敏锐。”

即使对方手上的力度在不断加大，已经到了致命的程度，「Bluhen」也依旧平静。

“不要生气，我没有任何恶意，也不是有意在耍你。”说着，它的整体开始变化，变成了一个由白光聚成的模糊人形。

“创造我的人赋予了我变化为他人心中最重要的人样貌的能力，以方便与他们进行交流，你不喜欢的话就换个样子好了。”白影平静地说完，向Arme Thaumaturgy胸口处伸出手，整体再度发生变化，逐渐变成了与他相似的面容。

“就用你未来的样子好了。”

Arme Thaumaturgy冷冷地注视着眼前另一个自己：“我是来寻找‘答案’的，不是来听你废话。”

“当然。不过请先放开我。”

“……”

短暂权衡利弊后，Arme Thaumaturgy还是松开了白影变化出的人。

并没有在意之前受到的粗暴对待，白影把垂下的发丝撩回耳后。

“集中精神。”

话音落下的同时，场景扭曲变化，四周的光黯淡下来，一副巨大的壁画出现在他身后。

壁画中，少女与巨龙依偎。

“关于一切的起源，现在已经无从考据。在教会记录中，初代法师与守护者立下契约，共享魔力。”

“之后初代法师带领人们建起七塔，研究魔力。”

壁画内容变成展开的世界地图，七个红点闪闪发光。

 

是Bluhen讲过的那个故事。

Arme Thaumaturgy没有插话，安静地等待白影继续讲下去。

壁画变成一群白衣学者对着桌子上的“石头”进行研究。

“研究进行了几百年，初代法师与守护者共同破解了一小部分神言，以符文为载体，供人们使用。最初的符文没有任何攻击性，仅作为辅助道具使用。”

“实际上，这也是一种妥协，因为这时候研究者们都已经明白，如果没有与守护者的契约，普通人是根本不可能拥有魔力的。”

“不知是谁发现，初代法师与守护者的契约是通过血液。既然血液是媒介，那么将她的血给予普通人，是否可以让普通人也拥有魔力？”

“研究者们向她提出了疑问。出乎意料的是，初代法师拒绝回答这个问题并禁止了一切相关研究。但这时，阴暗的种子已经扎根。”

“那些人用了半个世纪的时间设计了一个绝妙的陷阱，将法师引出守护者的保护范围，将其陷害，并将守护者封印于七塔之一中。”

白影平静地叙述着黑色的过往，壁画中巨龙被无数半透明锁链束缚在地，身下是一个巨大的法阵。

“不要露出那种表情，如果是人类的话，做出任何事都不值得称奇。”

“之后研究者们用得到的契约之血成功制造出了第一批拥有魔力的人。”

“然而初代们因为获得的魔力过为巨大，表现的及其不稳定。研究者们又用一部分初代的血液制造了二代、三代。”

“在二代与三代的产生中，研究者们发现，契约之血提供的力量虽然随着拥有人数的增多在逐渐趋于稳定，但随之每人拥有力量都会被减少。”

“二代分走一代力量的一半，三代又分走二代的一半……”

“但研究并没有就此停止，随后又诞生了第四代……以及更多。人的欲望无法估量，所有人都渴望拥有这种神奇的力量——哪怕再微小的一部分。”

“随着契约之血的传递，问题也随之而来。人们发现四代、四代之后，统称为四代，再次变得不稳定起来。在受到致命伤害或是巨大威胁时会变成一种人们从未见过的怪物。”

壁画中出现无数Arme Thaumaturgy曾经见过的怪物，在它们周围遍布支离破碎的遗体。

“这只是麻烦的一部分。失去了契约者的守护者彻底陷入疯狂，它诅咒拥有契约之血的所有人，每当它再次醒来之时，都将召唤一部分拥有契约之血的人来到封印地。如果不回应这份‘血统召唤’，带有烙印的被召唤者将受到力量反噬。而且在守护者苏醒时，它的力量可以让塔周围的生物一并魔化成怪物，对人类造成巨大威胁。”

“第一批被‘召唤’的魔法师们前往封印地，剩下的则留下帮助普通人对抗怪物们的袭击。在付出极其惨烈的代价后，魔法师们击败了守护者，重新让其陷入沉睡。”

“幸存者们发现，在魔法师基数减少后，他们的魔力得到了增加。这才是真正的诅咒……为了能获得更强的力量对抗‘召唤’，一场内斗在魔法师间爆发。”

“不稳定的四代被冠以‘魔女’之名，几乎赶尽杀绝，之后二三代达成一致狩猎一代。”

壁画中出现一群满身是血的人，脚下堆积无数白骨。

“对一代的狩猎结束后，内战结束。残留的二三代们建立教会，一方面引导人们继续相关研究，另一方面对残余的四代进行清理。”

“你想知道的不正是这些吗？”

说完，空间又恢复了Arme Thaumaturgy刚进来时的模样。

“至于那个你要找的人，现在应该被‘召唤’前往封印地了吧。”

“那……”

“我知道你在想什么。但是作为没有‘契约之血’的人，你是无法靠近那里的。”

“……”

“既然已经知晓一切，那么该做出选择了。”

无数光点向影子汇聚而且，一柄淡蓝色镂空长剑出现在它手中。

“源与末的伊欧利特。”

“过去，在守护者苏醒的血月之下，保护人类城镇不受怪物破坏是被称为圣职者的魔法师们的职责。但现在已经没有圣职者可以留下了。”

“你是否愿意接过这把神之武器与Richter之名，履行这份使命？”

似乎想起了什么，白影补充道：“也许在这之后，神意会指引你们再次相见。”

伊欧利特在白影手中散发着独特的波动。Arme Thaumaturgy清楚，那是真正的，来自神的力量。

命运将他引导至此，又毫不犹豫地切断了一切退路，未曾留给他任何选择的余地。

“这份力量的代价是什么？”

“献出你的全部感情。”

Arme Thaumaturgy深呼吸后回答：“好，我接受。”

那个影子带着伊欧利特向他走来。像是被什么引导着，Arme Thaumaturgy不由自主向前伸出手。一只苍白的手与他指尖相触，接着十指相扣，他们的额头相抵，连呼吸都相互交融。

浅蓝色光芒从影子身上流向Arme Thaumaturgy，随着力量传递，影子逐渐变得暗淡。而Arme Thaumaturgy的头发变得更长，发色也更加苍白。直到那个影子完全消失，与他融为一体，半透明的神印在他背后徐徐展开，伴随四翼，世间一切真理随其轮转。

 

“女神与我同在。”

不分彼此的声音响起，伊欧利特化作光耀之剑从天而降，将整个空间连同千年间积下的阴暗过往一同粉碎。

Arme Thaumaturgy……或者应该称之为Richter，站在破碎的中心，任能量波动鼓起他的长发与礼袍。苍穹倾倒，大地沦陷。始源与终焉间，创世余辉点亮瞳孔，神言叙尽，再得新生。

[12]

远处，高塔耸立，红光烧透了阴云密布的天空。

一行人停留在附近的森林中稍作休整。在茂密树影遮蔽下，整片森林显得更加幽暗。魔化已经开始，来路上遇到不少变成怪物的动物，虽然都是简单的战斗，但每个人身上多少还是留下了一些血迹。

众人无言。Bluhen侧身靠在一棵古木上，眼角余光正好可以瞥到远处的高塔。已经记不清上一次来这里的情景了，只有哀嚎声与嘶吼声依旧回荡在耳旁。

“喏，给你。”Oz Sorcerer打断了他的回忆，把像是烧焦了般的火焰草凉菜递给他。

Bluhen接过。虽然加入了冰冷蔬菜，但还是很烫，还有一股焦糊味飘来，他开始犹豫要不要再还回去。

“呃啊，不知道为什么会被烧成这样……”Oz Sorcerer的表情也很无奈，“但是确实是可以吃的，Daybreaker姐姐已经试过了。”

想了想，Bluhen还是决定先把这个卖相过于糟糕的食物保存起来：“谢谢。”

似乎为了证明自己的说法，Oz Sorcerer先吃了一口，然后说到：“唔……谢倒是不用，就是看你一直心不在焉的样子，真的没有问题吗？”

Bluhen歪头一笑：“请放心，肯定不会拖你们后腿的。”

“不是……我不是那个那个意思！”Oz Sorcerer赶紧摆手，怕造成误会。

“我明白。看不出来，平时一直马马虎虎的法师小姐有时候也意外的细心啊。”

“什……什么啊！我一直都很细心的好吗！”

Daybreaker从不远处两人身上收回视线，朝身边几人晃了晃手中的火焰草凉菜：“怎么样？晚饭的味道还满意吗？”

“如果以十分为满分，这种程度的晚餐只能拿到三分。”

“Code:Esencia也太严格了～”

“Daybreaker姐……”Aether Sage轻轻戳了戳身边的Daybreaker。

“嗯？怎么了？”

“其实我也有些担心……没有魔法师留下，仅靠教会真的能保护的了人们吗？”

没等Daybreaker回答，一旁的Brahma插话道：“不亏是曾经的教皇大人，无时无刻都心系教会呢。”

“别再提那个了……！”听到教皇一词，Aether Sage差点跳起来，“都是因为那些人管理的太糟糕我才不得不亲自出手！”

“哦～哦～”Brahma笑着露出一副我懂我懂你也不容易的表情。

Daybreaker赶紧开口打圆场：“好了好了，不用担心，经过这么久的发展，教会肯定也有相当的底蕴，撑过这次血月应该是没有问题的。”

“毕竟这次血月，憎恶者一定会拿出全力来对付我们。”

 

…………

 

艾德监视塔。

Rune Master调整瞭望镜的角度，远处黑森林被一层黑色雾气笼罩，透出不祥的气息。

好在暂时还未有其他异现。

刚在心里暗暗松了口气，就被背后传来的一阵咔嚓声吓了一跳。Rune Master回头一看，发现是Flame Lord正在嗑瓜子。

“姐姐……你看起来一点都不紧张。”

“这有什么，只是一群发狂的动物而已。”Flame Lord说着，又随手抓出一把新的瓜子。“你要吗？”

“不用了不用了……”Rune Master摆摆手，又重新拿起瞭望镜观察黑森林。

天空被阴云笼罩，早就看不到太阳。不知何时，巨大的血色圆月升起，猩红色光辉洒落。远处的黑森林也隐隐开始有了变化。黑雾逐渐向外扩散，雾气中有更深邃的黑影攒动。

一团团漆黑的怪物从黑雾中爬出，开始向监视塔方向移动。

“来了！”Rune Master放下瞭望镜，手心渗出一层细汗。

Flame Lord早已起身，拍掉身上的瓜子壳，对其他成员喊到：“喂，全体都检查一下携带的符文和配置，支援人员注意跟主战场保持距离。”

说完她翻身跳下监视塔，火红色长发在风中一阵狂舞。

“等等？！姐姐……！”一切发生的太快，Rune Master根本没能反应过来。

Flame Lord不知从哪摸出一袋烈酒，仰头猛灌一口，接着把酒袋抛向空中。随即她捏碎一块符文，火焰瞬间在掌心熊熊燃烧起来。另一只手抽出腰间的长剑，掌心抚过剑刃，长剑也一起烧灼起来，下一刻覆上火焰的剑砍向正在坠落的酒袋，透明液体溢出，烈焰四起，一瞬间火光冲天。

“就是因为骑士团无聊的规矩太多了我才会跑到圣歌团来啊……”

“啊啊~别考虑复杂的东西了。来吧，让所有的一切熊熊燃烧吧……！”

 

…………

 

拜德皇城防线。

靠炼金术运作的火炮在城墙上一字排开，骑士们整齐的站在城墙之下。最初几轮怪物的袭击已经被炼金炮弹尽数解决，而随着怪物数量的增加和弹药的消耗，骑士们无疑将会正面迎击。

红与金交织的拜德王国国旗在风中舞动，红色骑士团团长Empire Sword站在队伍最前列。

突然整齐的队伍里传来一阵异动，骑士们像被一股无形的力分开，留出中间的一条空路。Richter穿过一众骑士，也来到了队伍最前列。跟在他身后的Knight Emperor向Empire Sword汇报：“姐姐，我们回来了。”

Empire Sword向Knight Emperor点点头：“城内守卫都安排好了？”

“是。暗夜拯救队会在完成她们的任务后来支援我们。”

“好。”Empire Sword又转向Richter，将右手放置胸口对他行标准的骑士礼：“感谢特地前来协助我们。”

“没什么。”

“那我也就不继续浪费时间了。”Empire Sword重新面向远处逐渐靠近的怪物群，一手握住腰间长剑剑柄，“我的剑，背负着保护所有人幸福的职责！”

“全体出剑，准备迎击。”

利刃出鞘，铮鸣声响起，无数道银光闪耀在月色下。

 

…………

 

漫长的阶梯终于看到了尽头。几人合力将古老的石门推动，随着一阵刺耳的摩擦声，尘封已久的空间被开启，寒冷的夜风与腐败的陈旧气息混合一体。

千年光阴将过去的辉煌蚕食殆尽，现在剩下的只有破碎与残垣断壁。

细长的猩红色双瞳在阴影中出现，空间的温度开始急剧升高。众人分散开，Bluhen站在靠右边的一根石柱下，看着巨大的暗红色身影慢慢自阴影中浮现。

三色艾伊特出现在身边，同时震耳欲聋地咆哮声撕破夜幕，巨龙嘶吼着，喷出大片龙炎。

Bluhen敏捷地躲开，同时抓住空隙对它发起攻击。绿色能量球伴随其他人的攻击一同炸开，光点亮了巨龙的全部身躯——数道坚固的神罚之锁捆在它身上，有些地方已经深深陷入肉里，化成不再流血的黑色伤口。更加疯狂的咆哮声传出，曾经的守护者化身为憎恶，仇恨早已侵蚀了它眼中的光，千年囚禁也无法熄灭它的怒火。

 

这将是最后一战了。

 

憎恶者孤投一注，用尽剩下的全部力量强制苏醒，将他们召集于此；而他们不过是旧时代的幽灵，被深刻于血的诅咒束缚着，不断在世间徘徊。

千年的时间，悲剧一遍又一遍重复上演，又有谁不渴望这一切迎来终结？

 

Daybreaker拉开弓箭，Twilight游走在阴影中等待机会；Aether Sage与Oz Sorcerer一同举起法杖，光与暗两种魔法交织；Code:Esencia身边站着注入魔法的纳斯德；Brahma甩动长枪，银护在她的身边——

Bluhen握紧手中的灵摆，三色艾伊特交相辉映，以他为中心的魔法阵铺遍地面，魔力像清爽的风般自其中循环，守护着每一个人。

 

胜是重生，败是解脱。不论结局如何，他们都在稳步向着理想前进。

不是么？

 

…………

 

战斗似乎已经接近尾声，森林边缘的雾气开始一点点消散，怪物出现的数量也在不断下降。

剑上的火光再次变得暗淡，Flame Lord捏碎一块符文重新附魔。

火焰又燃烧起来。

“姐姐？”Rune Master见状不解。

毕竟以现在敌人的出现数量，单凭白刃战也能轻松解决，根本不需要使用如此强力的符文。

“嘘——”Flame Lord做了个噤声手势。

战斗中的声音无疑是嘈杂的。碰撞声，炸裂声，怪异的嘶吼声……合成一首奇怪的交响乐，扰乱着思维。而这些对Flame Lord却影响甚微。杂音之下，Flame Lord听到了另一个声音。

那是只有大体型生物才能发出的沉重呼吸声。

Rune Master没有Flame Lord那样敏锐，但通过后者的反应也隐隐感觉到了事情没那么简单。

眼下所有黑雾都像在往一处中心汇聚……渐渐的，周围不再有小体型的怪物出现。所有人都向那个“中心”看去，而那个“中心”——一个体型硕大，长有羽翼的怪物也逐渐显现出来。

“混合种……？！”看清怪物的真面目后，惊讶之余Rune Master也毫不犹豫地再次给自己的武器重新附魔。

怪物自然不会给他们足够的准备时间，拍动翅膀横冲过来，队伍里瞬间产生了一阵慌乱。

Flame Lord冷静地看着怪物极速袭向自己，千钧一发之际，她高高跃起，挥动手中长剑向其一侧翅膀砍去。

“今晚的主菜来得可真迟！”

血花与火焰一同在空中盛开。

 

…………

 

“憎恶者”庞大的身躯轰然倒地，眼瞳中的火焰渐渐熄灭，暗红色血液覆盖了整个地面。

结束了……？

Bluhen抹掉嘴角的血迹，体力透支带来的眩晕感让一切都变得不真实起来。

其他人也差不多的反应，默默看着眼前一切，说不出话。

“该回去了。”Daybreaker呼出一口长气，难掩脸上的疲惫。

此话一处，众人纷纷放松下来，开始准备离开。只剩下Bluhen还站在原地，盯着残破的遗骸失神。

“怎么了？不跟大家一块回去吗？”从他身边经过的Brahma停下脚步，忍不住询问道。

“不……”Bluhen顿了一下，不知道该怎么将自己的想法表达出来。

胜利的太简单？

这个想法也太奇怪了……难道一定要付出无比惨重的代价才能迎来胜利吗？

“没什么。”Bluhen摇摇头，把杂念抛至一边，“Daybreaker说的没错，我们该回去了。”

他的话音刚落，不远处已经走到出口方向的Aether Sage发出惊呼：“啊！怎么回事！门被魔法封上了？！”

不好的预感在心中疯狂滋长，Bluhen强迫自己重新转过身看向那具遗骸。

一只苍白的手自龙脊处破开皮肉探出，攀住边缘。接着，另一只手也探了出来。一个有着人形的生物自骸骨中站了起来，与血色无异的长发黏附在背后。

赤红的双眼扫过每一个人，透出的怨恨与憎恶让所有人不寒而栗。

“我……信守诺言……我永远守护你……”

“把她还给我……”

“还给我！！！”

先是低声抽泣，接着扭曲的嘶喊声几乎要将灵魂一起撕裂，所有人都被迫捂上耳朵后退一步。

地面腾起白雾，诡异的火焰重新升起。

 

真正战斗才刚刚开始。

 

…………

 

穿刺，劈砍，切割……伊欧利特的蓝色光芒闪动，将至暗之夜一分为二，再浓稠的血液也无法将其光芒覆盖。

无数碎肉骸骨的战场上，两具巨大的混合种尸体格外醒目。

很碍事，但是没人能腾出时间去清理。

怪物数量远远大于预计，骑士团不可避免的陷入苦战。

此时已经无暇顾及伤亡，单是应对浪潮般的袭击就已经让骑士们心力交瘁。

 

夜还很长……像一场灰暗的噩梦，望不见尽头。

Richter重新为伊欧利特注入力量，远处新的一批怪物再次袭来。

 

一批黑色的影子从后方无声汇入队伍，几乎不被注意，也没有引起骚乱。一把把刺剑闪动寒光，残留的怪物被迅速清理。

“是暗夜拯救队……！”看到那些黑衣，连Empire Sword都如释重负一般，“看来城里已经安全了。”

接下来只要需要坚持到天明了。

 

…………

 

嘴里充斥着铁锈的腥味，血呛进肺里，连呼吸都变得无比困难。Bluhen吃力地看向贯穿腹部的那根长刺，鲜血自上而下缓缓滑落，将其涂抹。

幸好上面只有血而已。他自嘲般想到，如果还有内脏碎块之类的……也太难看了吧。

不用看他也清楚，现在这里还保留着意识的魔法师只剩下他一个了。但那又怎样？他能感觉到自身的魔力在随生命力一起快速流逝，思维与感官也逐渐趋向迟钝。

好冷。

明明置身于火海之中……既冰冷，又黑暗，这就是所谓的“死亡”吗？

你一直期望的归宿。

……

不……

不是这样的……！

Bluhen用上剩余的全部力量，两只手握住骨刺想要将它拔出。骨刺锋利的两侧割破皮肉，新血涌出来，覆上几乎干涸的旧血迹，鲜红与暗红交融。伤口深可见骨，Bluhen毫不理会，依旧在继续用力。

 

曾无数次期盼着终结，而当这一切真正来临时，为什么会如此的不甘心呢？

 

骨刺犹重千斤，即使用尽全部力气，也没能让它挪动分毫。最后的挣扎以失败告终，Bluhen彻底脱力，双手顺着骨刺缓缓滑下，垂回地上。

抽泣声再次传来。舍弃身躯化成人形的“憎恶者”跪在封印中央，因力量耗尽，身体正在慢慢消散。她的口中不断重复着难以听清的古代语，血混合泪水一同流下。

 

真的好冷。

所谓的“走马灯”并没有出现，倒是有一片黑幕自视野边缘向内侵蚀。Bluhen不由自主地想起跟Arme Thaumaturgy窝在一起的无数个夜晚，那个年轻人身上有着令他眷恋的温暖。

想要被抱住……然后闭上眼睛安静的睡上一觉。

就在Bluhen快要完全闭上眼睛的时候，一阵风拂过，接着轻快的脚步声响起。像木偶般僵硬地小幅度转动脑袋，发现埋在心底最深处的愿望还是未能实现。

由魔力汇聚成的半透明人影穿过破败的废墟，站在快要完全消失的“憎恶者”面前。她捧起她的脸，口型微动，无声诉说着什么。下一刻光芒自两人之间绽开，如星河浩瀚，千万萤光转瞬即逝。

最后的余焰也熄灭了，留下一地灰烬。

 

…………

 

于某一刻，原本不断涌来的狂暴怪物忽然都停了下来，随后开始纷纷撤离。苦战已久，仍举着武器的骑士们几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

迷惑之际，天空中第一缕细光穿过云层，如纤细的金线连接地面，接着无数道光芒撕开云层，毫无保留的挥洒。

万物与光交融，世界被光点亮。骑士们纷纷放下武器，对着日出方向行礼，属于黑夜的队员们则纷纷褪下兜帽，向太阳张开双臂，似乎要拥抱那磅礴的日出。

Richter收起伊欧利特，沉默地看着这一切。所有人都沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，他却只感觉到使命结束后无尽的空洞。

 

像是察觉到了什么一般，他掏出了那枚本属于Bluhen的耳钉。

耳钉此时只剩下银色支座，早已失去光泽的宝石碎成无数小块，有几片碎片因抓取时太过用力刺入了手心。

Richter盯着手中的残片，身边传来的欢呼声是如此的遥远。

 

我完成了我的使命。

那么神呢？神意真的会指引我们再次相遇吗？

 

像是在回应他的问题，伊欧利特重新出现在手中。下一刻，欢呼声转为惊呼，众目睽睽之下，Richter重新举起伊欧利特，没有任何犹豫，对着自己的心脏处刺下。

[13]

万物的终末，一切的尽头究竟是什么样？

活着的人不可能看到，看到过的人都再也无法说出答案了。

 

Bluhen跟随墨绿色球体行走在黑暗之中，四周象征赫尼尔之力的青色纹路忽明忽暗。无数只诡异的眼睛凭空睁开，中间的墨绿球体转动，像是在注视着他。

这是他第二次来这个地方。

 

上一次是在接受“契约之血”的时候，他在黑暗中睁开眼，接着就见到了这个空间的主宰者。

Herrscher。

主宰者虽然站在虚空中注视他，但看上去对闯入者并不感兴趣，随后让他跟随指引，沿着混沌走下去。

很快就见到了出口，再次睁开眼，看到的是熟悉的苍白房间和戴着白色帽子的研究者们。

那时候他还不清楚进入那个独立于混沌的空间意味着什么，也不知道Herrscher究竟是何等存在。不过后来他渐渐明白了。

 

是死亡。

 

他作为“人类”的那部分在那个瞬间迎来了终结，之后从那里走出去的，已经没人能说得清究竟是什么了。

而现在轮到剩下的那些了。

 

尽头处，Herrscher还在那个地方，看上去跟过去没什么变化。Bluhen站定，朝他挥挥手，语气轻松的就像见到多年未见的老朋友。

“又见面了。”

 

 

随着进入空间的更深处，像被闷在了一个巨大的容器里，不舒服的沉闷填满每一寸空隙。

 

“所以现在该怎么做？”Bluhen跟在Herrscher后面四下张望，有Herrscher带路，那些潜藏在混沌中的不安分存在纷纷躲了起来。

只是走在前面的人实在是太无趣了，从他嘴里撬话的难度不比让叛逆期儿童听话简单多少。

Herrscher不说话，Bluhen就继续自言自语：“你要理解一下嘛……毕竟是第一次‘死’，完全没有任何经验……”

“到了。”

Herrscher突然停下脚步，Bluhen没反应过来差点撞到他背上。

 

眼前出现了一个巨大的环状“门”，象征虚空的墨绿色力量在其中翻涌。

“那个是……”

“一切的归宿。”

这次连Bluhen也陷入了沉默。

他清楚，进入那片虚空，就会迎来真正的死亡——肉体毁灭，灵魂消散，连曾经的存在都将被遗忘。

他曾一度认为，如果有朝一日，真的站在了这里，不论什么样的结局都能欣然接受。但现在，他发现自己的心里居然滋生出了犹豫、挣扎与抗拒。

“没有其他的路了吗……”

“嗯。”Herrscher低沉的声音传来，“跟随我的话，就只有这里。”

Bluhen向前伸出手，诡异的力量萦绕于指尖，瞬间像有无数只看不到的手抓住了他的手臂。

他像触电般收手，半晌挤出另一句话：“我再……想想。”

Herrscher也不催他，浮空坐下，继续他的工作。无数混沌之种向他汇聚，化成一本本黑色封面的书，每本书外面都有一只睁开的怪异“眼睛”。而随着Herrscher的翻阅，那些封面上的眼睛也逐一闭合。

见此，Bluhen也干脆就地抱膝坐下。

混沌空间中，似乎失去了时间这一概念。Bluhen也不知道自己到底盯着Herrscher看他翻书翻了多久。直到某一个瞬间，Herrscher抬起头，而他的手边只剩下了最后一本厚度惊人的书。

“你在期待什么？”

他的语气过于平淡，不包含任何情感，以至于听起来更像在陈述事实。

Bluhen愣住了，接着摸着头有些尴尬地笑起来：“我能期待什么啊……”

“怎么说那也是不可能的事了。”

他把头扭向另一边。Herrscher的那双眼睛明明与混沌无异，更深处却透出如利刃般尖锐的清明。

那种仿佛将一切都洞穿的眼神让他感到不舒服。

 

又是许久的沉默。

Bluhen站了起来，坐太久导致腿有些发麻，不过这些已经无关紧要了。

“我想好了。”他重新迎上Herrscher的目光，“我会到该去的地方去。”

Herrscher也自虚空中起身，大片苍白将他覆盖，力量解放，主宰者的真容在虚空中浮现。他抬起右手，指尖缓缓触向Bluhen的额头：“烦恼结束了……？那，跟我走吧。”

苍白与墨黑交织的手在瞳孔中无限放大……在即将触碰的最后一寸，一抹荧蓝自Bluhen眼中闪过。

同一个瞬间，Herrscher用另一只手准确地抓住了那柄刺来的蓝色短剑，墨绿色的血自剑身滴落。

捏碎短剑，他也看清了来者。Richter依旧保持着攻击动作，手中的伊欧利特光芒闪耀。

“刚才只是警告，现在，离他远点。”

Herrscher没有回应，黑色长镰自虚空中浮现，两人相互对峙，气氛瞬间紧张到了极点。

“等一下！有话好说不要打架！”见情况不对，Bluhen也来不及想其他事了，赶紧跑到两人中间试图圆场。

开玩笑的吧，让他们打起来那还了得？虽然不知道那个孩子是怎么找到这里来的，但这里怎么说都是Herrscher的主场……更何况Herrscher对他也没有恶意，只是在履行他的职责而已。

两人之间的气氛依旧剑拔弩张，无奈间Bluhen只能先看向Richter：“……Arme？”

“现在是Richter。”Richter依旧盯着对面的Herrscher。

虽然外貌有些变化，但语气依一如既往。

啊……还是有点变化的。

感觉更冷了一点……

“等等你居然放弃了我给你的名字？！”Bluhen突然意识到不对。

“你连我都可以放弃。”Richter平静地回答到。

“……”理亏的Bluhen缩起头，又看向Herrscher，“那个……可不可以……”

Herrscher一挑眉，像是猜到了他想说的话，黑色的镰刀隐去，力量也随之收敛，变回了原本的样子。

Bluhen着实松了一口气，走到Richter身边，轻轻扯了扯他的衣袖：“好了好了，用不着这么紧张。”

伊欧利特的光不再那么刺眼，但Richter没有放松警惕，依旧以敌意的目光盯着不远处的Herrscher，“跟我回去。”

“这个……”Bluhen下意识地往Herrscher那边看去。

这个动作的本意是想确认一下Herrscher的态度，防止再发生什么冲突，但好像造成了某种误会……

Richter直接将他拉进怀里，捏着他的下巴强迫Bluhen看向自己：“你应该看的是这。”

“好……好……看你。”

明明你刚刚也在看Herrscher。Bluhen忍不住在心里默默吐槽。

确认对方不会阻拦后，Bluhen彻底放松下来，干脆揽住Richter的脖子整个人靠在他身上。

曾经瘦弱的肩膀如今变得宽阔，身躯也不再单薄，隔着布料仍能感觉到手臂上紧实有力的肌肉。那个曾经拉拽他的衣角跟在他身后的孩子，如今也确确实实成长为一个男人了。

真好啊。

Bluhen把脸埋进Richter的长发里，嗅着从发丝间传来的略带凉意的发香。

Richter像安抚一般轻拍着他的后背，同时最后一次看向Herrscher。虚空的主宰者半匿于阴影之中，看不清表情。而在Richter身后，那个被他强行割裂的空间裂缝正在逐渐闭合……

不能再浪费时间了。将怀里的人带回去才是当下最重要的事。

他收回视线，不顾Bluhen的惊呼声直接将其横抱起来，转身径直穿过即将闭合的裂缝。

转瞬即逝的阻力，混动空间外部的世界展现。

蓝黑色的苍穹压下，望不到边际，焦黑的地面上无数道深浅不一的痕迹纵横，像被用暴力乱犁了一遍。

更远处无数巨大的赫尼尔怪物尸体堆积，见此，Bluhen忍不住问到：“这些不会都是你弄出来的吧……”

“对。”Richter平静地回答。

Bluhen的心狠狠地刺痛了一下，很显然，Richter来到这里是付出了代价的，但他也并不打算告诉他。

而现在的自己显然也没有资格再说些什么……只能乖乖等着Richter发落。

 

沉重的气氛充斥着两人之间，许久，再次开口的是Richter。

“你就没什么想对我说的吗。”

“那个……”Bluhen垂下眼帘，细密的睫毛间隐约浮起一层雾水，“对不起。”

“仅此而已？”

“……”

Richter轻轻叹了口气，“我倒是有很多想对你说的。最重要的一点……”他顿了顿，语气比过往更加郑重。

“我爱你。”

没有任何停顿，也不在意Bluhen对他的话究竟是何等反应，他继续说道：“我一度以为，这份情感太过沉重，如果将它封印甚至舍弃的话，或许就不会再感到痛苦了……”

“但我发现，即使这颗心停止跳动……它也依旧是爱着你的。”

“这份爱就是现在的我存在的全部意义。”

直到一口气说完全部，他才低下头看向Bluhen。

Bluhen双手捧住Richter的脸，脸上是难以掩饰的震惊，有那么一会他才喃喃说到：“这……这好像是你第一次对我说这么长一段话……”

“……你脑子里想的都是些什么。”Richter空出一只手毫不客气地敲了他的脑袋一下。

“嘶……”Bluhen吃痛抱住头，不过疼痛只持续了很短暂的时间就又有新的东西转移了他的注意力。

指尖轻触Richter胸口处，属于符文特有的波动传来，即使不用眼睛去看，Bluhen也能在脑海里描摹出它的大概纹路，猜出它的作用。

而这个符文的作用正是……

Bluhen的动作僵住了。察觉了这一切的Richter将胸口处那只手拉至眼前，缓慢而温柔地亲吻着他的掌心。

“它将多余的情感都封存了起来，否则在接受伊欧利特的瞬间，我就会失去一切。”

“但是……”

Bluhen想说那个封印已经印入心脏，无法解除。强行解除的话无疑会造成致命伤害。

“这就足够了。”Richter松开那只手，吻上了Bluhen的嘴唇。随着这个吻被不断加深，Richter能感觉到Bluhen的身体在微微颤抖，而对方也逐渐开始回应他。

许久，这个过于漫长的吻才结束。

“既然你知道，一直以来我都是一个不善言辞的人，那么剩下的，就让我来用行动告诉你。”

“你也用行动来回答这一切吧。”

Richter说着，开始解Bluhen的上衣。

本来被吻得发晕的Bluhen被碰到腰际的瞬间清醒过来，一把按住Richter的手：“别别别……别在这，之前那个什么……就你看到的那个家伙他能看到的……！而且你把他的后花园搞成这个样，最好还是在他发现并暴怒之前离开比较好……”

“好。”柔和的声音在胸腔微微颤动，Richter抱着Bluhen加快了脚步。渐渐的，在脚下漫延的混沌焦土终究也是见到了尽头，在那里，灿烂的光仿佛将一切融为一体。

Richter带着Bluhen进入光芒之中。

 

…………

 

混沌的最深处。

Herrscher缓缓打开了那本过于厚重的“书”，黑暗中无数只眼睛同时睁开，向他看去。书页无风自动，一开始只是缓慢翻动，后来翻动速度越来越快，纸张如无数白色羽翼般鼓动起来，脱离书脊，飞向空中。

Herrscher抬起头，望着四处翻飞的书页，无数过往在虚空中被轻声吟唱。下一刻，所有眼睛一同闭合，书页纷纷被苍白的火焰点燃，连灰烬都没有留下。

 

是时候了，这个过于漫长的故事……

终于迎来了属于它的终结。

 

–END–


End file.
